Abused
by xx.simply.forever.xx
Summary: Bella Swan was 18 when she got married. He husband abused her and got her pregnant. She ended up in the hospital some how. Will the Cullens save her?  Sorry, I'n no good at summeries!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

B Pov -

Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Black, but most people call me Bella. I am 19 years old. I live in Forks, Washington with my husband, Jacob Black, and our 2 month old daughter, Mackynzie. My husband and I have been married for almost a year. We went to high school and fell in love instantly. We got married right after high school.

My father, Charlie Swan is the police chief of Forks. He didn't approve the marriage since I was only 18, but we got married anyway. My mother passed away when I was 11 years old. Before she died, her and my father got divorced and she got remarried to my step-father, Phil Dwyer.

About 2 months after Jacob and I got married, he come home one night after playing poker with his friends very drunk. When he walked in the door he said, I'm home, baby."

"Hey. Did you win anything", I asked. He slowly walked over to me and he slapped me across the face.

"No. I didn't win anything you bitch!"

"Sorry for asking and that was no reason to slap me", I said. He slapped me again, harder that time.

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME", he said and punched me. I didn't know what was happening. He has never acted like this before. He put both of his hand on my waist, flipped me over his shoulder, and took me up stairs. He threw me onto the bed and jumped on me.

He started kissing me roughly. I knew what he was trying to do. I wasn't even close to being ready for that, at least not after the little incident that happened down stairs. He started taking my clothes off and I said, "No."

That made him angry and me slapped me again. He took of the rest of my clothes, or ripped the rest of my clothes, and his off. He was really hurting me. I didn't know what to say.

When I woke up that morning, he was still asleep. I didn't know what had happened. I hoped it was a dream though, it wasn't. I looked in the full body mirror and I was bruised from head to toe. I talked to him about it and he said he didn't know what had happened. He was lucky I didn't call the cops.

About a week later, I started feeling kinda strange. I went to the store and I bought some pregnancy tests. To be honest, if I was pregnant, I wouldn't be surprised. I got home and I did 3 tests and set them on the bathroom sink. I went back up 15 minutes later and all of them were positive. I didn't know how he would react to that.

He got home from work and I knew I had to tell him then. I walked down stairs and said, "Honey, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, babe? I have a lot of work to do", he said.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but, I'm pregnant", I said and with that he came over to me and threw me into the wall. He walked out the door and drove away. I got up and grabbed my keys and drove to the hospital. I was going to make sure that the baby was okay.

When I got to the hospital, I went to the front desk and asked if I could see Doctor Cullen. She said I could and called him up. He came to me and took me into a room.

"So can you tell me what is wrong?", he asked. I didn't want to lie because he was so nice to me, but Jacob said if I told anyone he would kill me and to be honest, I really think he would.

"I tripped and fell onto my stomach pretty hard.", I lied.

"Oh, so did you feel like you broke anything."

"No, it's just that I recently found out that I was pregnant and I wanted to make sure that the baby was okay."

"Okay. I'll go get the ultrasound machine.", he said and walked out of the room. He came back in and told me to lie on my back. I did as I was told and he put gooey cold stuff on my stomach. He rubbed a thing on my stomach and found where the baby was.

"The baby is perfectly fine, but if you fall again, something bad might happen.", he said and with that he scheduled me for a monthly check-up. I went up to the front desk to confourm it and left.

After that, every month I went for my check-up and Jacob didn't even touch me while I was pregnant. So, I was glad, but he said that he wasn't going to help with the baby or provide. He said that was my responsibility. I was completely fine with that because I had a nice job. I worked at the hospital in Seattle as a pediatric nurse. That helped a lot because I knew how to take care of babies and kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

B Pov-

On August 28th, I had Mackynzie Renee Swan, I put her last name as Swan because I was going to get a divorce and I wasn't going to have her anywhere near him because I knew that he would harm her. As a mother, it is my job to protect my children from danger. But the sad thing is, the only danger in her life is her father.

When I got home, Jacob wasn't there. I took Mackynzie up to her new room and layied her down in her crib. I went back down stairs and sat on the couch. I knew Jacob was going to be home soon and I didn't know what he was going to do.

He walked in the front door a couple minutes later and said, "So you're back, huh? Where's that stupid baby of yours?"

"She is upstairs asleep and she is not a stupid little baby, she is a sweet little angel", I said.

"What did I say before. DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME and since you're not pregnant anymore", he said and came over and punched me right in the stomach. He put his hands around my arms, which probiliy left a bruise on each arm, and stood me up. He threw me onto the floor and kicked me in the ribs. My blood was all over the floor and he walked out.

I was in so much pain but then I heard my baby crying and it took all my strength and will power to get up and go comfort her. She was probiliy awoken by Jacob's loud outburst. I walked up the stairs and went into her room. She looked hungry so I went down stairs and fixed her a bottle.

She stopped crying as soon as I picked her up. She was so sweet and she was mine. She had my chocolate brown eyes and mahogany brown hair. She had his lips and nose. Her little chubby cheeks were red and she still had a few tears in her eyes.

My little angel did not deserve to be around this. I decided that I had to leave. I called my best friend, Jessica, and asked her if Mackynzie and I could spend the night there. She said yes and I wrote a note to Jacob saying we wouldn't be home tonight.I put Mackynzie in the car and we drove off. On the way there, I was turning a corner and some truck came out of nowhere and hit me. I passed out immediately.

I don't know how long I had been out, but I woke up in the hospital. I turned over and Mackynzie and sleeping right next to me. Dr. Cullen walked in I few moments later and said, "You're awake."

"Is she okay and how long was I out", I asked. I don't know why I added on that last part, my only concern at the moment was that she was safe.

"You were out for about 3 days and she is perfectly fine. My wife came in every so often and took care of her."

"Oh, thank you so much. But, what happened to me?"

"Your left leg has been paralyzed", he said with a sorry look on his face. Paralyzed? What? This couldn't be happening. How would I take care of my daughter? But really the question was, where would we live?

"What… I… I… How am I going to take care of her?"

"Well, you are going to be in the hospital for about a week, so you can learn to walk on crutches or you can always use a wheel chair."

"I don't want a wheelchair. But, I have a major problem though."

"What is it?"

"We have nowhere to live", I said in a soft voice. I knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"Why not? Don't you have your husband?"

"Well, we aren't exactly talking to each other at the moment."

"Oh. That is a problem."

"I know you can't do anything about it and I don't want to put a burden on you. I just had to get it off my chest", I said and as soon as I said it, his wife walked in the door.

"Bella, this is my wife, Esme.", Dr. Cullen said.

"Hi, Bella honey. It is great to finally meet you. Oh and by the way, your daughter is an angel.", she said.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her and I hope it wasn't that much trouble. Oh and it is so good to meet you too.", I said.

"Nonsense! It was a pleasure taking care of her."

"Good. I don't want to", I said but I was interrupted by knocking at the door. Dr. Cullen went over and answered it.

"Edward, Alice, What are you doing here?"

"We just stopped by to bring you lunch," Edward said. He looked like a god. He turned to look at me and smiled. I smiled back and I nearly passed out but his sister, Alice, came running in and sat on the bed.

"Hi! I'm Alice! I just know we are going to be great friends!"

"Umm… Hi? I'm Bella and this is Mackynzie", I said as I picked Mackynzie up.

"She is so cute! May I hold her?"

"Sure, I guess? Be careful though, she has a little problem with her neck, so support it well", I said as I put Mackynzie in her arms.

"Alice, there is no need to come running in here like a maniac and bother this poor girl.", Esme scolded.

"It's no bother. I like having someone to talk to. You cacn stop by if you wanna Alice."

"Of course I want to, but I have to go, my sister and I are going shopping. Bye, I'll come by everyday!", she said, put Mackynzie back in my arms and left.

"Bella, if you need anything, just press that button and I'll be here", Dr. Cullen said.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle. Esme, you and Edward need to go home and give Bella some time alone with her baby.", he said and him, Edward, and Esme exited the room. It was nice to have sometime alone with Mackynzie. She went to sleep shortly after 8 and I stayed up for a little longer, thinking about Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

E Pov-

I had just left Bella's room and I couldn't stop thinking about her. She is the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. But, she was married. So I had no chance with her. But, we could still be friends. I would be okay with that, or would I. Alice was going down there tomarrow and I decided that I would go with her. I had to talk to Bella.

The next morning, Alice came running in and she jumped on the bed saying, "Edward, are you coming or not?"

"Yes I'm coming. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be down."

"Okay!," she said running out the door. I got up and got dressed and went downstairs. Alice was waiting for me at the door. As soon as I reached her, we went outside and got in my Volvo.

We pulled up in the hospital parking lot 15 minutes later and we were up at Bella's room in another 4. Down the hall, we could hear Bella's daughter, Mackynzie, laughing. Alice knocked on the door and Bella said, "Come in."

"Hey, Bella. Hi, Mackynzie.", Alice said.

"Hi, girls.", I said.

"Hi.", Bella whispered. She sounded sad and I felt an urge to comfort her.

"What's wrong Bella?", my sister asked.

"Do you mind if I tell you something. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"We promise.", Alice and I said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

B Pov-

I can't believe that I'm going to actually tell them this. But I had to get this off my chest and they promised that they wouldn't tell anyone so here it goes. "When I was in the 10th grade, I met my husband, Jacob Black. We were in love and we got married right after we graduated from 12th.

"My dad didn't approve of the marrage, so I haven't spoken to him in about a year. Jacob and I were so happy together, until he came home drunk from a poker game about 11 months ago. He walked over to me and slapped me across the face twice and punched me once.

"He took me up stairs and he raped me. That was the night that I conceved her. I told him once he got home from work and he threw me into a wall. I rushed to the hospital and that is where I met Carlisle for the first time. He said that the baby was okay. I went back home and Jacob didn't touch me while I was pregnant. But he said that I was going to be the one to provide and take care of her.

"I had her on August 28 and I named her Mackynzie Renee Swan. Her middle name is my mother's name and the reason her last name was Swan was because I didn't want her to have the last name of someone who didn't even care about her and because I was going to get a divorce very soon. When I got home, he made up for all the time that he didn't beat me.

"H punched me in the stomach and threw me in the wall. It was then that I realized that Mackynzie and I had to get out of the house and we had to do it fast. I called my friend, Jessica, and asked her if we could spend the night, she said yes and we left. I was stopped at a stop light and some guy in a truck came around the corner and I passed out instantly.

"That's how I got here. Mackynzie was fine and I now have a paralyzed leg. Also, we have nowhere to live and no source of transportation", I said crying. Alice put an arm around me and Edward held my hand. I was surprised that he did that, but I liked it and I blushed a deep red.

"I am so sorry.", Alice said.

"Me too. I had no idea that happened to you.", Edward said.

"It's okay. That was the past and I hope I never see him again. Also, you are the first people that I've told.", I replied.

"Really.", they said in unison.

"Yeah, I had to get it of my chest and I felt that I could trust you. But remember, do not tell anyone."

"But Bella, you need to tell someone and report him for abuse. Then he will go to jail and there is no chance of you seeing him again.", Alice said.

"I know, but I just don't know how."

"We'll help you.", Edward said.

"You will… Thank you so much.", I said and gave them a hug. I held on to Edward but he pulled away to soon. I blushed again and he laughed. They said goodbye and left. I laid down and put Mackynzie beside me and I fell asleep and dreamed of Edward Cullen.


End file.
